By combining the acoustic capabilities of multiple speakers, a dramatically improved listening experience can be provided for users. A common example of this is provided by sound bars. Sound bars can create a three-dimensional surround sound experience from an array of small speakers. The concept of a multichannel sound bar has been around since the late 1990's when ALTEC LANSING introduced the Voice of the Digital Theatre (“ADA106”). Various improvements to sound bar technologies have been introduced over the years to reduce cross talk and other acoustic phenomena. Today, sound bars can create sound that is as immersive as traditional surround sound components that utilize multiple speakers located in various places within an area.